A longitudinally adjustable and rotatable vehicle seat is disclosed in WO 2011/006 592 A1, said vehicle seat comprising a rail system by means of which a seat shell of the vehicle seat is able to be displaced for longitudinal adjustment in the direction of travel as well as counter to the direction of travel. In this case, such a rail system has two lower rails which extend parallel to one another in the direction of travel and which are fastened to the vehicle floor. Two upper rails, which are movably guided in one respective lower rail, jointly bear the seat shell. Electric motors are provided for driving the upper rails.
The seat shell and/or a supporting plate, to which the seat shell is fastened, are rotatably mounted on one of the two upper rails about a vertical axis. By displacing one upper rail relative to the other upper rail, the seat shell undergoes a rotation about said vertical axis. Such a rotation simplifies the entry and exit of an occupant.
Depending on the set longitudinal position of the seat shell, body parts of an occupant may collide with further vehicle parts when said seat shell is rotated. For example, the knees of a driver may collide with the steering wheel or the B-pillar.
A similar vehicle seat is disclosed in JP 09 156 404 A. By a displacement of one upper rail relative to the other upper rail, the seat undergoes a rotation about a vertical axis. Electric motors are provided for the drive.
A method for controlling a vehicle seat is disclosed in JP 2000 052 824 A. In this case, the vehicle seat undergoes a movement predetermined by a corresponding curved track, said movement comprising a rotation about a vertical axis and a linear displacement.
DE 10 2006 035 439 A1 discloses a vehicle access system which, amongst other things, comprises an electronic memory device for storing seat positions.
A device for adjusting interior parts of a vehicle, in particular a steering wheel, is disclosed in DE 199 16 091 A1.